mision of love
by kaia-rain
Summary: Mikan and the others were 15 and their bond became much stronger. Natsume and Mikan were much closer but their daily routine of fighting never stop. Ruka develop feelings for Hotaru and the two of them also became closer. please read and review! tnx minna
1. Chapter 1

♥Mission of Love♥

**SUMMARY♣:** Mikan and the others were 15 and their bond became much stronger. Natsume and Mikan were much closer but their daily routine of fighting never stop. Ruka develop feelings for Hotaru and the two of them also became closer.

**PAIRINGS◘: **The best pairing ever! NXM and RXH….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE☼:** Please read and review! That's all! Arigato Gozaimas

Chapter 1: Mission►►

"Ohayou! Hotaru-chan!" Mikan shouted.

Mikan Sakura, 5 years ago a no star student but now she was one of the top student and triple star. She was also one of the beautiful, talented, kind girls in the academy. She change in the past few years, but her cheerful, warm, and gentleness doesn't change. Many boys admire her because of her care-free attitude. But thanks to her protective best friend Hotaru Imai, she doesn't have a boyfriend or experience to have a date with someone.

"Ohayou…" Hotaru greeted back and smile at her.

"So what are you doing?" she asks cheerfully. All the boys in their class have a drool on their face because of her. Hotaru glared at them and they go back with their own works.

"Studying…. How about you, are you done studying?" she asks.

"Yup! I've already study last night…" She said. Then two good-looking boys enter the room. The one has a blonde hair and blue eyes while the other one has raven hair and pair of ruby eyes.

"Ohayou Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun!" Mikan greeted the two.

"Ohayou Mikan… Hotaru…" Ruka blushes when he greeted Hotaru.

"Hn…" response Natsume.

"Why do you need to be so rude huh? Hyuga!" Mikan said.

"Hn.."

_"You should thank that I love you so I don't intend to remove your alice…" _Mikan thought." (a/n: Mikan's alice here is nullifying and she can remove the alice of other people but she can also give it back)

Mr. Narumi arrives and starts his lesson. After 3 subjects, they start to have their breaks. Mikan was sitting alone under a cherry blossom tree; Hotaru wasn't with her because she was busy with her invention, when suddenly 3 boys surrounded her.

"Hey there, want to eat with us?" one of the boys asks.

"Gomene, demo I don't know you people…" Mikan said.

"Then if we introduce ourselves, will you come with us?"

"Demo you don't know me, so why do you bother asking me to eat with you?"

"Don't worry we know you already actually all the boys in the academy know you…" another boy said.

"_If I lost my patience with you people I swear you will be sorry…."_ Mikan thought.

"Gomene demo I can't…" decline Mikan.

"Come on we know that you want to come with us…" said the boy and force Mikan to stand. Mikan lost her patience and was about to use her alice when suddenly fire surrounded the two boys and the other one has fire on his sleeve.

"Huh? Where did this came from!" one of the boys shout.

"Take this off!" the other boy shout.

Then Natsume jump off the tree beside where Mikan was sitting.

"Hn..."

"Hyuga? Gomene, we promise that we wont bother her again!" one of the boys pleaded. And then the fire was gone and the 3 boys run off.

"You know, I can take care of myself…." Mikanb said.

"Hn.. You should thank me for helping you." He said.

"I didn't ask for your help…"

"What a rude little girl…" he teas.

"Shut up!"

"Hn…"

Mikan stick her tongue out.

"See what I told you, your attitude was for little girls only so it is much better if I call you 'little girl'." Natsume said and smirk.

"Shut up!"

The two were sitting under a Sakura tree when Persona shows up.

"Natsume…" Persona called him. Natsume glared at him while Mikan was just staring but her heart was pounding so fast as if she would have an heart attack. "I need you to do something…" Natsume already know what he means.

Persona went to the Northern forest, Natsume tailed him behind. Mikan was left under the Sakura tree and decided to wait for Natsume outside the forest.

Northern Forest……..

"Another Mission?" Natsume asks.

"Yea… And this time you will do everything you can to stop them even if it causes their lives…."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn… the group was after you precious tangerine because of her powerful alice that she inherited from her lovely okaasan, just like her. They will force to get her to the academy because her alice is so rare, your mission will be tonight 10pm at the gate…" after Persona explain everything to Natsume he disappear.

"_Hn… first Ruka… now her!"_ Natsume thought and fire surrounded him

After 5 minutes, he calms down and went out of the forest. Outside he saw Mikan sitting under a tree and she was sleeping peacefully.

"_Hn... I won't let anyone hurt you… Even if it will make me a murderer…"_ he thought. Then Mikan wakes up.

"Oh… hey there… what took you so long?" Mikan asks.

"Who told you to wait for me here…"

"I'm just worried… Did Persona give you another mission?"

"Hn... It's none of your business…"

"I'm just asking and you'll just answer me yes or no…"

"Yes… Isn't it obvious, he will just call me for another mission…"

"Oh… yea…well thanks for telling me…at least I wont worry that much… See you tomorrow…" Mikan wave goodbye and run off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2t he prayer

Chapter 2: The prayer +

Please don't forget to read and review !

That night Natsume went on his mission. Mikan was staring at her window thinking of him.

"_Why does he need to be so cold, rude and pervert…. I tried everything just to be close to him but he never treats me like a friend… demo I wish that he will be safe on his mission…"_ Mikan thought as she stares out of the window staring at the sky.

With Natsume……….

He was in the yacht wearing his black cat's mask. In front of it was a ship and there was people outside holding guns. And then, their fight starts, Natsume use his alice to melt the guns, he throw a bottle of gas in the ship and he use again his alice to make a huge fire.

Back with Mikan……..

It was already 12:00 midnight and Mikan was still awake she was kneeling down and praying.

_God, please keep him safe…_

_Keep him away from harm…_

_Keep him safe…_

_Don't let him to get hurt…_

_I can't bare seeing him hurt…_

Then she remembers a flashback when Reo attack them in the academy and Natsume was sick because he overuses his alice that time. He remember Natsume calling her name for the first time she felt happy that time but at the same time sad because of the pain that he felt.

_If only I can remove the pain that he felt…_

_I will do anything and everything…_

_Just for him…_

_I want him to fell safe and he is not alone…_

_I want him to fell my love for him…_

_Kami-sama, onegai…._

_Let this prayer help him…_

_So he could return back here…_

_Back to his home…_

_Back to his friends…._

_Back to his second family…_

_Back to me…._

_I want to see him again…._

After that Mikan drifted to her peaceful sleep knowing that her love will be back safely.

With Natsume……………

The ship was on fire and people was getting burned, people inside was turn into ashes. Natsume feeling contended ordered to go back at the academy. As he walks inside the yacht he collapses. People in the yacht carried him inside and went strait to the academy.

Hey, I'm finish with my 2nd chappie, plese don't forget to drop a review criticism flames etc. is accepted. Thanks.

♪**kaia-rain♪**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 What I've been looking for**

**Please read and review! Here's chapter 3!**

Natsume woke up lying on his bed. He still fell tired but he still went out he wore his uniform and went to the garden.

"_So peaceful…. Never thought that it will be so quiet here today…….." _Natsume thought while walking and then he spotted someone sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

**It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me**

Mikan's Pov……..

"_I wonder if Natsume's back already…."_ She thought.

"_Why do I always think about him anyway…? All he does was to insult, to tease me, to embarrass me in front of many people… Yet he is always there to help me, protect me, he is always there when I needed him…. Sigh"_

"_Sometimes he acts so kindly and after a few minutes he'll be cold. I don't understand him… If only I can read his mind I might be able to understand him…"_

_End of pov……………._

_Natsume's Pov……….._

"_What is she doing there? She really looks like an idiot with all the sighing there…"_

"_I wonder if she's alright and she shouldn't be here, is she cutting classes."_

"_Nah… it's impossible a girl like her will never cut class without a reason…" "Better asks her…"_

_End of Pov………._

_Normal pov……_

"Hey little girl what are you doing here cutting classes?" he asks coldly.

Mikan was in her own world when there was a familiar voice drags her to reality.

"For your information, Im not cutt—" she was cut off when she saw the boy that she was thinking the whole morning worrying about him.

Tears were now starting to form on her eyes she can't stop her emotion taking over her. Extreme happiness fills her heart when she saw the arrogant look of the guy that she's been waiting for.

She stands up run and hugs him tightly and never wants to let go.

"Natsume-kun!" she shouted.

Natsume was shock on her sudden action. In his whole not a single person acts towards him like that, even Ruka or his parents.

**And this feelings like no other**

**I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do   
the way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you   
no one like you so lonely before I finally found  
what I've been looking for**

"Hey, what's the matter little girl…"

"I was sob worried about you sob and still you act sob so arrogant…" she told him between sobs.

"_What did I just heard her right? She was worried about me!" Natsume thought shock_.

"Why will you get so worried about me? Your still not use of me receiving missions…" he asks with a smirk. Mikan broke the hug and look down.

"It's not that… I felt that your mission was about me and you'll get hurt because of me…." She said sadly.

**So good to be seen  
So good to be heard  
Don't have to say a word   
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found  
I'm loving having you around**

"Hn… what matter is I'm back and you shouldn't worry about me… anyway you haven't answer my question yet… why are you here cutting classes…?" he asks her again changing the subject.

"I'm not cutting classes! Its free time and we can go anywhere… and besides we have free time til' 9." She explains.

"Well I think that we're late it's already 9:15…" Natsume said.

"What! Im late! Natsume hurry up! Whay didn't you tell me earlier!" She shouted in panic.

"Welll if you wouldn't be so dramatic earlier I might have warned you…." He said.

"URUSEI! Im not dramatic and just hurry up! Jin-jin will surely scold me again!"

End of chapter 3! So guys what do you think? Please review!

Thissong is from high school musical one of my favorite movie and I really love their music! Again please don't forget reviews!

**Kaia-rain**


	4. Chapter 4

♥Chapter 4 There was me and you♥

**Chapter 4 is here! Please read and review!**

♪**Kaia♪**

**  
**

Mikan was sitting staring at the window. And as she expected she was scolded again by her very strict teacher, the one and only, the great jin-jin. But she can't blame him for scolding her she should be more responsible especially when it comes to time.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

_Flashback….._

_Natsume and her were running in the hallway she was already 15 minutes late for her class and she was so lucky their teacher that time was Jinno-sensei._

"_Natsume-kun! It's your entire fault! You should have told me earlier about the time!" Mikan blame her partner._

"_Why are you blaming me it's not my fault? You should be responsible when it comes to time!" Natsume defended himself._

_When Mikan open the room she was shock when she saw Jinjin in front of the door._

"_Ohayou Jinno-sensei… hehehehe" Mikan greeted followed by a nervous laugh. She already felt that something bad will happen._

"_Why are you late Miss Sakura?" he asks._

"_Well… you see… I overslept under the cherry blossom tree and forget the track of time….hehehehe" she explains._

"_Is that true Mr. Hyuga?" he ask lookinf at Natsume._

"_Huh? Don't know don't care…." Natsume said. Mikan was shock with what she heard she suddenly turn red because of anger._

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

"_WHY YOU! HYUGA! I THOUGHT YOU WRE MY PARTNER YOU SHOULD HELP WHEN IM IN TROUBLE!" she shouted at him. Natsume just stare at her._

"_Well you're not in trouble you're being scolded and it none of my business…" he said._

"_WHY YOU HYUGA!" she shouted._

"_Miss Sakura… have you forgotten about me…." Jinno said by grabbing her attention._

"_Opps… gomene jinno-sensei…hehehe…" she apologizes._

"_MISS SAKURA! YOU SHOULD BE MORE RESPONSIBLE, IT'S NOT RIGHT OF YOU BEING LATE FOR CLASS! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL NOW THAT YOU WERE A TOP AND TRIPLE STAR STUDENT OR ELSE YOU WILL BE IN BIG TROUBLE AND I MIGHT GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT! GO BACK TO YOUR SEAT! BOTH OF YOU!" Jinno shouted like there is no tomorrow._

_Mikan seat beside Hotaru and Natsume seat beside Ruka._

"_Good thing you manage to wake up…." Hotaru said whiledoing her invention._

"_Yeah… I actually didn't oversleep the truth it I never sleep, Natsume and I talk and he didn't tell me earlier the time…" Mikan explain._

"_So your blaming him… You should be responsible you know…."_

"_Mou… you and Natsume said exactly the same… I'm responsible … sometimes…." Mikan pouted._

_End Of Flashback_

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Hotaru left her since she still need to do her invention. Mikan look at Natsume at the corner of her eyes, she saw that girls were flirting at him.

"Natsume-kun, lets go on a date…" a girl invited him, Natsume just stare at the board.

"I wonder how those girls could ask him out. I wouldn't able to do it…. In fact I will never ask him out…" Mikan thought.

"The two of us live in two different worlds, very different…. He lives in the dark while I stay in light…. I remember when he told me that I don't need to see the darkness he is in…."

"I wish I could change him… even in simple way… I can be his light… iei I will be his light…" Mikan thought.

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping   
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

"Demo… I need to reach him first… I'm a three star student now… Only few more step I will be able to change him I promise that…."

"Natsume-kun…."

She suddenly snaps from her thought when the bell rings.

"Mikan-chan, hurry up!" Nonoko call her.

"Hai…" she said and stand up, when she was walking to the door she suddenly bump to someone.

"Gomene…" she said

"You really like to bump me huh, little girl?" Natsume tease.

Mikan just smile and wave goodbye to him.

"Hey, I'm not a little girl anymore! See you Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Hn… See you…. Mikan.." Natsume whisper and smile.

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

Finish so what do you think? Don't forget to leave reviews!

**-♪Kaia-rain♪-**


	5. Chapter 5

☼Chapter 5 start of something new☼

Hey minna! This is the fifth chapter please read! I want to thank the readers and to the reviewers! Please read and review!

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen   
When you take a chance  
I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities   
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

Natsume was sitting under a cherry blossom tree it was 9:30 pm he heard at a student that there will be a meteor shower that night. It's not like him to watch meteor shower but he wants to witness a special happening. Since it only happened once every decade.

"_30 minutes more…." He thought as he looks at his watch._

Mikan's Pov…..

Mikan was walking at the corridor; she went to the kitchen to have a drink, when she spotted someone under a tree. Out of curiosity she decided to check who that person is.

"I wonder who that guy is. It's already late… Students are not allowed to stay out within this time…" she thought as she walks out the dorm.

She walks closer to the person when she recognizes the person.

"Natsume-kun? What are you doing here?" she asks.

Natsume snap from his thoughts and saw a pretty brunette in front of him.

"Hn… What are you doing here?" he asks not minding her question.

"Hey I ask you first! You should answer me first." She said.

"Waiting..." he answers simply.

"What are you waiting?" she asks as she sits beside him.

"You haven't answered my question yet…" he said.

"Well, I saw you here… so what are you waiting?"

"Shhh… keep quiet. Just wait 10 seconds…" NAtsume said.

"Huh?" Mikan said in confuse but she keeps quiet.

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Natsume start the countdown…..

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Then the meteor shower starts._

Mikan's eyes widen, she had never seen such beautiful before.

"Natsume-kun is that the one that you've been waiting for?" Mikan asks.

"Hn... isn't it obvious…." Natsume said sarcastically.

Mikan just smiled and watch the meteor shower.

"I'm glad that you came here…" Natsume whispered silently.

"Eh? Did you say something Natsume?" Mikan asks.

"Hn… I didn't say anything…" he lied.

"Oh… ok…" and they both continue to watch. From the corner of Natsume's eye he watch Mikan, Mikan's face was so amazed by the meteor shower.

"_She's really beautiful, even though she act so childish sometimes…" Natsume thought and smirk._ _"Maybe that is one of the reasons why I've been so attracted to her..."_

"Hey Natsume…" Mikan called..

"What?" he asks.

"You're smiling!" she exclaimed.

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight   
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

"So?"

"I never see you smile…. You always smirk…" she said.

"Hn… how could you tell the difference of smile to smirk…"

"It comes from your heart when you smile…" she stated simply.

"Whatever…" he said. The meteor shower is over that time.

"Natsume you know you I really like you especially when you smile…" Mikan said out of the blue and kiss him on his cheek.

The two of them blush. Mikan run inside the dorm and said goodnight to him.

"Uhmm… Goodnight… See you tomorrow…"

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

Inside the dorm………..

"Why did I do that?" Mikan asks herself as she stares at her mirror.

"_Mou! It's like I tell him that I like him! What if he thinks that way! And what if his fans heard that! I will be dead!" She screams in her mind._

"But why did I do that anyway..?" she asks herself. Then snap! It hit her like Hotaru's Baka gun.

"Im…. Im… in love with him…" It echoed on her mind.

"My god! For all of the people in the world why did kami-sama pick him!" she said.

"Well I shouldn't blame kami for this… I should blame my stupid heart to pick that guy! Demo why him?" and then Mikan drifted to sleep with that question on her mind.

End of this chapter….

So what do you think? While I'm making this chapter I think that Mikan was crazy she was asking and talking to herself that time.

Please review! Arigato!

-♪KaIa-RaIn♪-


	6. Chapter 6

☺**Chapter6: Best Friends!!!!!!☺**

Hello minna!!!!!!!! In this chapter the Notaru and Mikan will talk about what happened!!!!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next morning, Mikan woke up with a bright smile on her face. She opens the curtain on her room. Sun rays enter her room; it was Sunday morning so they don't have any classes. Then she remembers what happened last night.

_Flashback:_

_Natsume start the countdown….._

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Then the meteor shower starts._

_Mikan's eyes widen, she had never seen such beautiful before._

"_Natsume-kun is that the one that you've been waiting for?" Mikan asks._

"_Hn... isn't it obvious…." Natsume said sarcastically._

_Mikan just smiled and watch the meteor shower._

"_I'm glad that you came here…" Natsume whispered silently._

"_Eh? Did you say something Natsume?" Mikan asks._

"_Hn… I didn't say anything…" he lied._

"_Oh… ok…" and they both continue to watch. From the corner of Natsume's eye he watch Mikan, Mikan's face was so amazed by the meteor shower._

"_She's really beautiful, even though she act so childish sometimes…" Natsume thought and smirk. "Maybe that is one of the reasons why I've been so attracted to her..."_

"_Hey Natsume…" Mikan called..  
_

"_What?" he asks._

"_You're smiling!!!!!" she exclaimed._

"_So?"_

"_I never see you smile…. You always smirk…" she said._

"_Hn… how could you tell the difference of smile to smirk…"_

"_It comes from your heart when you smile…" she stated simply._

"_Whatever…" he said. The meteor shower is over that time._

"_Natsume you know you I really like you especially when you smile…" Mikan said out of the blue and kiss him on his cheek._

_The two of them blush. Mikan run inside the dorm and said goodnight to him._

"_Uhmm… Goodnight… See you tomorrow…"_

_Inside the dorm……….._

"_Why did I do that!!!!!!!!!!?" Mikan asks herself as she stares at her mirror._

"_Mou!!!!!!!!! It's like I tell him that I like him!!! What if he thinks that way!!!!!!!!! And what if his fans heard that!!!! I will be dead!!!!" She screams in her mind._

"_But why did I do that anyway..?" she asks herself. Then snap! It hit her like Hotaru's Baka gun._

"_Im…. Im… in love with him…" It echoed on her mind._

"_My god!!!! For all of the people in the world why did kami-sama pick him!!!!" she said._

"_Well I shouldn't blame kami for this… I should blame my stupid heart to pick that guy!!!!! Demo why him?" and then Mikan drifted to sleep with that question on her mind._

_End of flashback………._

"Mou... What am I going to do now…?" she asks herself as she was walking at the hallway. She was going to the dinning room to eat breakfast when she suddenly bumps to someone. _THUD!_

"Hey, watch where your goi—" a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes said and was cut off when he saw the girl that he just bump into.

"Gomene…Eh? Natsume-kun!!!" she said in surprise and blush.

Natsume blush at the same time.

"Ano…umm… gomene... I need to go now… see you…." Mikan said in a hurry and ran off.

Hotaru saw her best friend sitting quietly not eating her food just staring at it. Then she grab her plate and ate her food, Yuu who was beside Hotaru was shock at her action.

"Hotaru-chan… I think it's not a good idea to eat Mikan's food…" Yuu said nervously.

"Well, it's bad to waste the food…" she said. "What's wrong with her?" she asks.

"I don't know she's been acting like that since she got here." Answer Yuu.

Then the door open and two boys enter the room, Mikan's attention been drawn to them. She blush when she saw the raven haired guy enter and Hotaru notice it.

"Ruka!!! Come here!!!!" Hotaru shouted at the boy.

"What is it?" he asks. Natsume was beside Ruka and in front of him was Mikan who was blushing madly.

Mikan stand up and was about to go out when Hotaru called her.

"Mikan, where are you going?" she asks.

"Umm… outside!" she shouts and run outside.

"Hotaru what is it?" Ruka asks.

"_Sigh,_ its nothing…Sayonara." Hotaru said to Ruka and went out.

Hotaru look for Mikan outside and then she saw her under an oak tree sitting peacefully.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Its nothing..."

"Mikan, come on, what is it?"

"Hotaru-chan its nothing…." Mikan said not looking at her.

Hotaru lost her patience. "Mikan spit it will you!!!!!" Hotaru shouted. Mikan was surprise when she heard her shout. People walking around stares at them. "Quit staring…" Hotaru said with a glare, students continue their business.

"What's the problem?" Hotaru asks again. Mikan sigh and give up.

"Well… you see… last night I saw Natsume under the Sakura tree…" then she tells Hotaru everything.

"I see… so you like him?" she asks.

Mikan think for a second. "Iei…."

Hotaru was surprised. "What?"

"I don't like him…. I… I… love him…" Mikan said.

Hotaru smiled. "Good thing you finally figure it out…."

"Eh? What do you mean?" she asks Hotaru.

"Duh… isn't it obvious, ever since we were 10 you always worried about him… that's the reason you love him because you care for him so deeply." Hotaru explain.

"I see…" Mikan said.

"Idiot…" Hotaru said and smiled.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, In the dinning room,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, Natsume, what's the problem?" Ruka asks his best friend.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Mikan's been avoiding you lately, is there something happened?" he asks. Then Natsume remember what happened last night and the scene that Mikan kiss him played on his mind.

"It's nothing…" Natsume said.

Ruka didn't force him to tell what happened he knew that Natsume will never spit it.

"_Sigh_, fine I won't force you…."

Back to Hotaru and Mikan…….

"Hotaru…. Do you like someone?" Mikan asks.

Hotaru was surprise at her sudden question.

"None…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't like any guy here…" Hotaru said.

"How about Ruka?" Mikan asks. Hotaru suddenly blush and didn't respond.

Mikan saw her best friend blushing madly and she giggles at her look.

"You know you should admit the fact that you like him…." Mikan whisper to her and she smile. "Let's go now…"

Hotaru follow her.

Done with 6th chapter!!!!!!!!! So what do you think? Please leave reviews!!!!!!!!!!! Arigato!!!!!!!!!

♪**kaia-rain♪**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ruka's Confession

Author's Note: Hi!!!! Minna!!! GOMENE!!!! It's been a long time since I last updated my story!!! You see, I've really been very busy with school. There are so many things to do like homework, exams and school programs. I'm really, really sorry!!!!

It was a beautiful afternoon Ruka is walking in the garden with his pet rabbit when he saw Hotaru on a bench working on her new invention again.

"Hey.." he call her attention.

Hotaru was deep in her thoughts while doing her invention when suddenly a familiar voice caught her attention. She looks up and suddenly shock when she saw Ruka staring at her.

"Oh... hi..." she manage to say.

"What are you doing here alone? Mikan is with you awhile right?" he asks.

"Hai... she said that she was hungry and went to the kitchen."

"Oh... anyway did you notice that Mikan and Natsume are avoiding each other... do you have any ideas what happen to the two?"

"Nope... maybe one of them confess already..." she lied even though she knew what really happen.

"Aren't you planning anything to get those two together?"

"Hmmm...a plan... maybe... Ill work on that later when I finish my new invention... why did you asks?"

"Nothing...I just thought that you have a plan for those two..."

"Is that so? Good thing Im smart I already have a plan..." she told him with a sly smile on her face.

"Huh? What is it?" he asks.

"Ill lock them in a room and I will never let them out until they confess their feeling for each other..." she said.

"Isnt that a little harsh? What if some one confesses to you his feelings?" Ruka suddenly ask out of nowhere.

Hotaru's head lift up and eyes wide open when she heard Ruka's question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ruka on the other is also shock on what he said. "Uhhhhmmmm... wha...what I mean is...uhmm..." he said on panic. _"Think Ruka! Think of a good excuse!!!"_ he shouts on his mind.

Behind a large tree near the bench where Ruka and Hotaru is talking was Mikan who was hiding there all those time and here the two talking. She was waiting for the two to confess. "Man why is Ruka so slow!!! Why doesn't he just tell Hotaru that he loves her!!! Mou!!!" she said silently. She again looks at the two. They were just staring at each other and blushing madly. _"Man...Those two look cute together!!!" _she said to her mind.

Up in a tree near where Mikan was hiding was Natsume. He was watching Mikan all those time and at the same time watching his best friend to confess._ "_Sigh_ I wonder how long __those two stare at each other...__"_ he said to himself. Then his eyes shift to a girl who was hiding behind a large tree. "Mikan if only I have guts to tell you how I feel... if only I'm strong enough to show you my real feelings..." he said to himself.

Back to Mikan. While she was staring at Ruka and Hotaru, she was thinking of someone deeply._"Sigh... I wish I could tell Natsume that I love him very much then I will not avoid him...demo I can't I'm scared... I'm scared that he will reject me...and he only sees me as an annoying girl...Sigh..."_ she thought.

Back to Ruka and Hotaru...

"Uhmmm..." Ruka was thinking what excuse he will make. "_Sigh...Its now of never!! I better tell her I love or else someone might steal her away from me!!! Eh? What the hell I'm saying!!! Man!!! __It's__ so frustrating!!!! I better tell it while I have a chance!!!" he shouts__ to his mind. _He was busy arguing with himself and didn't notice that Hotaru was already walking away. Then he snaps out on his argument with himself and saw Hotaru walks out. "Eh!? Hotaru matte!!!" he shouts.

"Huh? What is it?" she asks and looks aback to Ruka. She notices that he was blushing.

"Uhm...you see...uhm..." he said looking down.

"If you're not going to say anything then I will go already... I need to do something..." she said.

"No!! Wait...you see...uhmm...its not that easy to say...uhmm...Hotaru..." he said her name and look at her seriously. He walks near her and stare strait to her eyes. Hotaru was shock on the way he looks at her. Her heart was pounding so fast the same goes with Ruka.

Behind and up the tree near Ruka and Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan was watching the two, she was so excited on how Ruka will tell his feelings towards her best friend, even Natsume was so excited he didn't take his eyes off the two.

"Hotaru...please listen to me... what will I say to you are true...It came from my heart... I don't care whether you will be angry to me...what matter to me is I manage to say this to you... Hotaru...this dau will be my most memorable day on my entire life once I manage to say this... so please listen to me carefully..." he said and gulp. Then he take a deep breathe and look at Hotaru. "Hotaru Imai..." he said and gulp again. "_This is now or never Ruka so do it!!" _he said encouraging himself.

"Hotaru Imai I LOVE YOU!!!!" he shouted. Birds flew from the trees. Mikan almost shouted from joy but manage to control herself. Natsume smirk.

Hotarui was shock. She didn't expect that Ruka will say such things to her. After all the blackmailing that she did to him he, Ruka Nogi, fall in love with her.

"Is that a joke?" she said. "After all the blackmailing I did to you, you fall in love with me? Or you just saying that because you want to revenge on me because of my blackmailing?" she said seriously. Ruka was shock by her sudden question. It's true that his confession as so sudden.

"Hotaru...I know tat my confession was all of a sudden demo... I can't do anything... I can't hold my feelings back... I wish that I could control my feelings just like Natsume demo I can't... I really can't... I cant me you if you think that way... but I wish that you will believe me...that I love you...I don't know how I fall for you.. Maybe because of your blackmails that you did to me...If that's the reason then I want you to continue blackmailing me till I can't live without you Hotaru..." Ruka said to her then he saw her tears falling from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"I don't know. Its just keep falling. I can't hold it back... I hate it... I don't like it but I feel happy... I don't know why I'm happy... Its weird...I'm crying yet I feel happy... Ruka...I...I...Love you..." she said and smile at him.

Ruka smiled back and embrace her tightly not wanting to let her go.

Behind the large tree, Mikan was smiling, happy for her best friend. "At last they manage to say it..." she said to herself. "I better go now and give them some privacy..." While up in a tree, Natsume was watching Mikan to walk out. "_Sigh...__ I wonder when __I will__ be able to tell her that I love her..."_ he said. "Mikan..." he whisper and at the same time the wind blows. As the wind blows Mikan hear Natsume calling her name. "Natsume?" she calls but no one was there. Natsume was still hiding up in a tree.

:At last!!!! After 48 years I finally updated!!!!! Minna Im done with chapter 7!!!! Hope you like it!!!! Please read and review!!!! Thanks!!!:

This is Kaia-rain reporting for duty again!!!!!


End file.
